


Gertie Gets the Girl

by Faithful_14



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/F, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Police dog partner, police dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithful_14/pseuds/Faithful_14
Summary: Purgatory's newest deputy and her canine partner stop by Shorty's to make the acquaintance of one Waverly Earp.





	Gertie Gets the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Based off @colormesummer's prompt: "where's the WayHaught fic where Nicole's detection dog stops and sniffs Waverly and that's how they meet, Nicole patting her down for illegal drugs, explosives, contraband, etc. and sweating more and more because she suspects her dog just likes Waverly a lot. where."
> 
> Extra large thanks to my beta @RyanTZeppo for the help! 
> 
> This is canon-ish. Some dialogue lifted from episode 1x02. Just gonna pretend she's recently broken up with Chump, I mean, Champ for this!

Waverly pulled her coat tighter around her body as she hurriedly made her way down the sidewalk to Shorty's for her evening shift. The fall wind was starting to turn icy and she hated being cold more often than not. She was about to pull the door open when something down the street grabbed her attention.

There was a brand new police cruiser SUV parked out in front of the station. That by itself wouldn't give her pause but the bold lettering that proclaimed it was Purgatory's K-9 Unit raised her brows. Since when did such a small town warrant a canine cop?

Suddenly the wind whipped harder and she struggled inside. It couldn't be a coincidence that almost immediately after her sister returned home weird things started to happen again. First Black Badge, now this?

She'd heard a patron mention Nedley had hired a new deputy from the city, but that was all. Once through the double doors, she quickly forgot about it. A football game was starting and Shorty was already neck-deep in drunk locals.

***

Purgatory's newest deputy and first canine officer pulled up to Shorty's the following morning and cut the engine. Gertie was sitting in the front seat, which wasn't technically allowed but, Gertie sure wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Alright, girl, this is it. She's in there." Blowing out a nervous breath, Nicole scratched under the dog's chin while her other hand toyed with the business card in her pocket. Picking up her Stetson from the dashboard, she settled it on her head. "You better behave yourself," she gave her partner a pointed look before stepping out of the SUV. Coming around to the passenger side, she gave the command for Gertie to stay as she snapped the leather leash to her working vest.

Nicole took one last deep breath before pulling the door open and coming to stop with Gertie at her side in the second doorway. There she was, Waverly Earp, Purgatory's nicest person (sash included) and town sweet heart, behind the bar with a damp rag cleaning the counter. Too engrossed in her task, the redhead had to figure out how to get her attention without scaring her.

Taking her Stetson in her hands, she pushed off the door frame and took a look around the disheveled bar. "Wow, what happened here?"

Much to her chagrin, the smaller woman startled at her words, dropping her cleaning rag onto the counter. Once the moment of surprise passed though, Nicole watched with hopeful eyes as Waverly's own gaze traveled up and down her body in a familiar pattern. She couldn't stop the smug smirk that tugged at her cheeks, and she didn't feel particularly inclined to do so either.

Waverly's gaze eventually landed on Gertie beside her, and that seemed to shake her out of her reverie. "Jeez, you startled me. We, uh, had a crazy night."

Coming further inside, Nicole placed her Stetson on a clean section of the bar, "My bad. And I'm sorry I wasn't here to see it." Putting on her best confident grin as Gertie looked up at her with a bored expression, she launched into her _totally_ not-rehearsed speech. "I've been meaning to introduce myself. I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught." She oh-so-casually extended her hand over the counter top.

"Hi," Waverly replied shyly, taking the outstretched hand in a shake. Even when covered in various cleaning chemicals, Waverly's hand was soft, warm, and surprisingly strong for such a diminutive woman.

With a touch of reluctance, Nicole released the outstretched hand, but opted instead to lean against the bar to be closer. "And you are Waverly Earp. Quite the popular girl around here."

"Oh, you know, it's all in the smile and wave," she chuckled self-consciously while giving a mock demonstration with a free hand. 

Nicole spared a glance down to her best friend. The dog clearly wasn't as impressed with Waverly as she was. "Can I get a cappuccino to go?"

"Oh, I'm really sorry. Um, we're not actually - open yet so..." the brunette gestured around the empty bar.

"Oh! Right! Again, my bad. It's just when I see something I like, I don't want to wait," she smiled at the other women from beneath her lashes. "And your door was open so..." she added with a smirk, gesturing back with a thumb.

"Right," Waverly nodded absently, her gaze seemingly fixed to one side of Nicole's face. Nicole fought the urge to rub the spot in case she'd gotten something smeared there in the past three minutes since she last checked herself. "Uh, can I say hi to your dog?"

Pushing herself away from the bar, Nicole gestured widely with a proud grin. The brunette came out from behind the bar and sank down to her knees before offering the dog the back of her hand to sniff.

"This is Gertie. Gertie, say hi to Waverly," the redhead tucked her thumbs into her belt buckle as one hand loosely held the dog's leash. Floppy ears perked up as she was given the go ahead to lean forward and take a sniff, right before giving the woman a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Waverly laughed, bringing a hand up to wipe the slobber from her face while she gave the dog pets on the head. The sound was almost musical and Nicole knew she'd do damned near anything to hear it again.

"Well, pleasure to meet you, Gertie," Waverly stood and turned her attention back to the officer with a smile. "I feel like it's unusual to see a police dog that's not a German Shepard."

"She's actually part Shepard, part Lab," Nicole explained. "She's a rescue. It's something new the city's trying out. She was brought into the shelter with her mom and five siblings at a few weeks old from the streets. I took one look at her, and I knew," she said while staring into the hazel eyes before hers.

An adorable blush crept up Waverly's neck as she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide it with one hand. Her scoop neck tank didn't leave much to the imagination. "That's really cool," she started to say. Then, without impetus, Gertie let out a whine and suddenly her nose was tucked deeply into the crotch of Waverly's seemingly painted on jeans.

A surprised squeak left her mouth as Nicole's eyes widened in disbelief. "Gertie! No!" Her voice dropped several octaves as she gave a tug on the leash to pull her impolite dog away. "I am SO sorry," the redhead gushed in embarrassment.

Despite the leash, Gertie pulled closer to Waverly and started to whine quietly again. This time, she kept her eyes on Nicole; one foot coming up to lightly paw the air. "Shit," the redhead mumbled under her breath as she looked down to her dog.

"What's that about?" Waverly asked with a raised brow.

"Oh. Uh. Well, that's her tell. What she does to alert me she's sniffed something out," she explained, all the color gone from her face.

"Me!?" she eked out.

Gertie gave a short bark then as if she was trying to say 'yes, you'.

Nicole was torn between being actively on duty and the fact she'd not asked the same of her partner; she'd not given the command to search. While that didn't preclude Gertie from doing the job she was trained to do, this was one hell of an awkward situation.

Waverly let out a nervous giggle seeing the other woman turn as red as her beautifully braided hair. "Does that mean you have to search me?"

The officer's head snapped up from where she'd been looking disapprovingly at her partner. Except now all she could do was open and close her mouth like a fish gasping for breath in a [gay] panic. Then there was that laugh again. Nicole's smile returned as she shook her head. "I never gave her the command to search. Not to mention no probable cause so at minimum, legally _and_ morally questionable." 

Gertie let out a low rumbling growl and Waverly laughed again. "That may be true but she clearly doesn't want you to let it go. I'd hate for her to lose out on a teaching moment. I've nothing on me, so you can."

The dog let out a little huff and Nicole glared down at her, but it was clear Gertie wasn't going to back down. Sighing, she rubbed a hand over her face, "I'm sorry. If you really don't mind, you can put your hands on the bar and spread your legs." Thankfully she was able to slip into procedural mode without blushing furiously like she should've.

Waverly nodded with another giggle and put her hands on the bar, legs spread out as she waited to be searched.

Taking a deep breath quietly, the redhead commanded Gertie to stay while she hesitantly stepped up behind the smaller woman. Squatting down, she started at Waverly's ankles and moved her way up as quickly but thoroughly as she could. The closer she got to more... delicate areas, she used the backs of her hands. Standing, she held her breath as she felt that there was indeed nothing in the brunette's pockets.

Casting a glance down to Gertie, she was greeted with a pant, tongue lolled out the side of her mouth that looked suspiciously like a grin and awfully self-satisfied. Rolling her eyes, Nicole finished up the search with the backs of her hands skimming up the brunette's sides and under her breasts. She thought she heard the whisper of a sharp intake of breath but quickly dismissed it. Waverly's top was sleeveless so there was no need to go there.

Stepping back, she held up her empty palms to Gertie, "See? Nothing." Waverly turned around and watched the dog sink into a laying position on the floor with her head on her paws. At least she had the sense to look chastised, Nicole thought to herself. 

"Well, I will get out of your hair. Again, I apologize for my partner's behavior. Thank you for letting me teach her though. I owe you one."

"Not at all," Waverly gave a little smile.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair. Again, my deepest apologies for my partner here," she gestured down to the lying dog. Shit, she was starting to repeat herself like a loon. _Make a graceful exit Haught, now!_ "If you ever need a hand with any rowdy drunks, you know how to contact me." Thoroughly embarrassed, Nicole put her Stetson back on her head with a nod and made for the door with Gertie lagging behind. 

"Hey, Nicole?" she called to her back.

Turning, the redhead raised a brow and waited for whatever it was Waverly was going to say.

"Do you have a card? In case I need to contact you? Personally, I mean?" she ventured.

A slight smiled tugged one corner of Nicole's lips. Maybe Gertie hadn't completely ruined it. "Sure." Grabbing the card from her pocket, she walked back and slid it across the bar before quietly taking her leave with a tip of her hat.

"'Officer Haught'. Of course," Waverly breathed out with a smile as she read the worn business card with Nicole's number on it after she left.

***

Back in the patrol car, the redhead looked disparagingly over at Gertie settled in her passenger seat, her forehead against the steering wheel. The dog still looked quite pleased with herself. "You're lucky you're cute..." she muttered with a wry smile before sitting up and shaking her head as she turned the key in the ignition.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Let me know! I'm forever grateful for comments and kudos! 
> 
> Disclaimer: All my knowledge of law enforcement comes courtesy of television. Please don't @ me about this portrayal.


End file.
